Bundle of ErenLevi
by PInsomn
Summary: Bunch of Ereri/Riren stories. Oneshots and all. Contains a bit of everything. Individual warnings will be posted with each chapter update. Most of the content has been reposted under this new title, the stories reposted will have warnings.
1. Behind the Mask is a Man

Eren/Levi everyone.

This piece was reposted under a new title, which is this title, so if you think you've read it under 'Bunch of Oneshots' well you probably have. Enjoy.

-P.

* * *

It was the hardest thing that Eren had ever had to witness, having to watch the slumped silhouette of his commanding officer curling into himself as he sobbed. The man who seemed to be made of steel, he couldn't be scratched, he couldn't be torn down. But here, right now in this moment, he was torn down and beaten and injured.

He'd seen all types of people break down, some went insane, some simply felt numb, and then there were some that remained unmoved by the tragedy around them. Eren had never seen a reaction quite like Rivaille's; not until tonight that is.

With his head low, Rivaille's tears watered the ground seeming endless. He was crouched over one of the many graves that littered the miles ahead of him. Tonight he didn't care what happened, if he got dirty he was immune to the normal affects of his compulsive disorder, if a Titan were to attack right now he had no doubt in his mind that he'd let it wreak havoc.

He was in no mood, no state, to be fucked with and yet he wanted so badly for someone to join him. Sit with him and not be bothered by the depressing atmosphere around him. For the first time in a very long time, emotion showed upon Rivaille's face. And it was beautiful. For such raw emotion to be shown in secret and to trust the wind with your pained sorrows.

Eren felt hurt by the emotion, like everything that kept him going was being hacked to pieces and soon he'd find himself just as lost as Rivaille's face looked. He acted without thinking, quickly moving from his hiding spot he walked quietly up behind the breaking man.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around the still crying man, waiting for the usual fist to hit him in the stomach, or for Rivaille to knock his head against Eren's. Nothing came it seemed like nothing was either and Eren let his defenses go, hugging the man tighter to him.

In Eren's mind Rivaille was a sponge that had gone too long soaking in emotions, and maybe just maybe if Eren squeezed him hard enough he'd go back to normal and Eren could feel more stable. Truth is Rivaille wasn't a sponge; he is just a very hurt man who put on a façade to make others keep going.

And that's what made Eren feel so horrible right now, how many times has he come out here to weep alone? How many terrible night had he been all alone while his walls fell down? Why hasn't anyone even noticed this before Eren?

Eren felt his own tears threaten, but he refused to let them have their way, it was not his turn tonight to cry. It was Rivaille's and he needed it, needed to know Eren wasn't going to judge him for the moment of weakness. Maybe then Rivaille could calm down and breathe.

"What are you doing here?" Rivaille's tone lacked emotion as he questioned the Brunette's appearance.

Eren remained silent shaking his head. He had no reason for being here tonight other than the fact he couldn't sleep; nightmares kept him awake, thrashing about in bed until he woke up in a cold sweat. He wasn't about to say any of that to his Commander, he wasn't about to say anything at all. He was going to sit there, holding on to the strongest person he knew of as he fell apart.

This time Rivaille wasn't going to have to pick up his pieces all alone, Eren was going to do that for him. Hell he'd spit shine those pieces if it made Rivaille's burden less heavy to carry.

Eren's eyes burned with a deep passion as Rivaille stared into them. And finally he let himself go, comfortably aware that he wasn't alone tonight.

* * *

Thanks for reading [again?].


	2. Close Call

This piece has been reposted under this new title from my 'Bunch of Oneshots'.

Nothing really triggering in this chapter. Lots of cursing I guess and some smoochies. Enjoy.

-P.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Rivaille commanded his squad back to base. There hadn't been a single Titan for what seemed like miles. Minutes ticked past and the tense atmosphere seemed to weigh down on the whole group. Eren felt it, Annie felt it, Armin and Mikasa felt it, Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances with one another.

The Corporal wasn't happy, not with the tension, not with the lack of Titans. It all seemed so ominous, too calm for the world Rivaille knew all too well. The wind picked up and the tree's around the troop swayed almost taunting Rivaille's paranoia. All you could hear was the horses' footsteps, why weren't there any Titans out? Where had they all gone? There's no way there weren't any titans in the area.

There were always Titans, there'd never been a time where there weren't. Rivaille took a breath to settle his nerves as they slammed through his body going haywire making him even more on the edge.

Eren exchanged glances from Armin to the Corporal as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Eyes and ears open, there's no fuckin' way there aren't any Titans out here." As Rivaille finished his sentence a demonic screech pierced the skies spooking the horses. The troop quickly reigned in their horses, on high alert for anything unexpected.

The first Titan slinked out of the shadows and flashed a cocky grin with blood still seeping from its lips. The ground shook with tremors that would've knocked everyone off their horses had they not been in action already. Surrounded, they were surrounded now. Two Titans to a person, it was a big enough horde to finish off with ease, if everyone acted accordingly. _If._

Rivaille whipped his 3D gear into action, swinging around the closest Titan that he marked and slicing it through the back of the neck. Numerous Titan's crashed to the ground and the horses' were long gone, more 3D gear whipped past him, the others already on to their second kill.

He found himself looking around watching for Eren. He found him slicing through his first Titan, failing to kill it off. _Shit._ Rivaille readied his equipment but it was not needed, Eren quickly swooped around killing it off.

Eren's face was spattered with blood, quickly drying from the breeze, his wire latched deep into the base of his second Titan's neck. Sinking his blades deep into the Titan's neck he watched the hunk of skin fall to the ground as he launched himself from the quickly-collapsing Titan.

His eyes locked onto the Corporal's just as he muttered something, 'No matter what Eren, do not change into your Titan form.' Had he heard Rivaille correctly? He turned midair, searching his face.

Rivaille's face paled, and Eren twisted his neck just as a raging Titan smacked him into the tree, his wire snapped from his 3D gear. Falling with no way to watch himself, he crashed into the trunk of the tree. The branch beneath him cracked and split beneath his weight and he continued to fall to the ground, enough velocity making his trip painful as he managed to hit and snap every branch on his way down.

The Corporal quickly took out the Titan, hastily swinging down the trees to take damage control. He hit the ground running, eyes scanning for the brunette. The rest of his joined him on the ground, curious as to why he was looking around. He ran past the group towards the direction of where he thought Eren was.

He found him. And he was bloody, the bone in his leg stuck out from his pants bleeding profusely. Rivaille ignored the small gasps, and quickly shook off his jacket, wrapping it around Eren's leg.

"Why isn't he transforming?" Annie questioned. A rush of guilt hit Rivaille like a tidal waves, he brought his bloodied hands to his lips and whistled for the horses. They appeared from the trees quickly, Rivaille lifted the taller man onto his horse with the help of Reiner who made sure not to touch the poorly wrapped legs.

"Get back into formation, we're not stopping until we reach the walls." Rivaille commanded. His troop quickly pulled themselves together, Rivaille cradled the brunette as best he could, they dodged all encounters with the Titans from the time they left the enclosure of the forest to the time they reached the walls.

When they got to an inn, and a doctor came Rivaille was dead tired, but sleep escaped his grasps replaced with torturous guilt that seeped into his bones. He spent the next few nights, hovering over Eren's unconscious body. Why wasn't he waking? Did he hit his head?

'He's sleeping, and shows no signs of being concussed. His body has probably shut down from the physical shock of his broken leg. He's got a few cuts and scrapes and his shoulder was out of place. My guess would be from what you explained to me Corporal, that he tried to stop himself by catching onto something and the velocity at which he was going made his arm dislocate.' Rivaille remembered the doctor telling him. He had placed his hand on Rivaille's shoulder and added, 'He will wake soon, and he will be in a lot of pain. What I'm wondering is why he hasn't transformed, I thought from all the reports that it was a defense for the boy.'

 _Pang._ More guilt slammed into him, he tore off his dirty shirt throwing it to the opposite side of the room. Earlier Armin and Mikasa had come by, bringing Rivaille a clean change of clothes. He'd been too busy worrying over Eren's condition he'd stayed in his disgustingly dirty clothes for nearly two nights now. He needed a shower, badly but he wasn't about to leave the brunette before he woke.

Thoughts plagued him as he tidied his clothes again and took his seat. The Corporal drifted into a heavy sleep, his body finally shutting down from exhaustion.

*.*.*

"How long have I been out?" Eren whispered to the two allies sitting beside his bed, Reiner and Armin. Reiner laughed lowly aware at the sleeping Corporal across from the trio.

"Almost three days, welcome back to hell." He joked, handing him a glass of water. Eren took a deep drink of the cool liquid almost choking on it when the small motion made his arm scream. Armin pushed up from his chair a concerned expression pasted on his features.

"Eren, use your other arm." Armin winced.

"What else is wrong with my body?" Eren lifted the sheets, noticing he was buck ass nude, un-phased by the knowledge his eyes drifted to the massive bandaging around his left leg.

"Broken leg, you dislocated your shoulder, other than that a few cuts and scrapes. You got lucky Jaegar." Reiner informed the brunette who still looked under his sheets.

Eren thought about testing his leg, but decided he'd better not. He let the blanket drop again, immediately freezing when he noticed Rivaille sleeping in the chair beside him. He looked back and forth from Reiner to Rivaille, then pointed a questioning finger at the Corporal.

"How long has he been here?" Eren strained to keep his voice down, no way was he waking up the sleeping bear.

"He hasn't left since we rode in with you." Armin replied looking Rivaille. Eren studied the man, dark rings under his eyes showed signs of no sleep. Eren mumbled under his breath, Reiner nor Armin caught.

"Guarding you like a pup-" Armin was cut off when a knife barely missed his head. Eren watched the grumpy and embarrassed Corporal get up from his chair and leave the room with a small 'Glad you're awake.' Before slamming the door behind him.

"He's mad.." Eren whispered a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Eren, he's been worried basically jumping to your side every time you showed signs of waking." Eren blushed at the confession, were they talking about the same emotionless man that was immune to accidents getting to him? He shook his head, suddenly feeling gross in more ways than one.

"I need a shower." He confessed, peeling back the blankets. Armin grabbed a towel, waiting for Eren to wrap it around himself. With a bit of a struggle he finally managed the task, he flipped off the blanket completely noting the bloodied bandage around his leg. _That's gonna hurt._

He dragged his feet from the bed careful with his injury. Reiner came to his side ready to help him, with a small glare Eren said.

"I'll manage on my own." He leaned his weight on his good leg and pushed himself up from the bed completely. He wasn't about to put weight on his leg, especially since it was broken. He held onto the bed frame and hopped to the wall adjacent to it and used that as support until he reached the room's only door. Armin was there already opening it for him, Eren nodded his thanks and continued to hop down the hall using the wall as support.

"Eren, I get that you're independent and all but you really shouldn't be straining yourself as soon as you've woken up." Reiner was already beside Eren studying his face as it contorted with pain. To an extent he was right, but Eren really didn't want any help right now he just wanted to get to the bath and soak his shoulder forever.

"I can do i—" Eren swayed forward losing what little grip he had on the wall, Reiner caught him by the chest slowly easing his arm under the brunette's. Eren's head started throbbing as soon as he regained his balance, his mouth felt suddenly dry and his injuries felt like they each had a pulse all their own and were waiting to tear away from his body.

"Damn it Eren, no you can't. Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you." Reiner ground his teeth together and picked the paling brunette up in his arms, careful of the pressure to his leg. Eren's towel rode up, exposing his inner thighs. Reiner found himself struggling his eyesight away from the soft looking skin, a small blush crept up Reiner's face.

*.*.*

Rivaille slipped into the warm water already feeling cleaner. He caked soap on his arms and chest and began lathering his hair with a berry scented shampoo when he heard Reiner arguing with Eren behind the shut door. He grew weary of the second encounter composing his face so that no guilt seeped through.

"I can bathe on my own, Reiner. Armin tell him!" The door slid open and silence fell between the arguing trio. He almost gaped at how Reiner was carrying the injured male but instead Rivaille ignored the apologies and dunked his head scrubbing the grime from his scalp. When he resurfaced Reiner and Armin were helping the brunette into the water keeping his broken leg above surface.

"Eren, you should accept Reiner's assistance, he's only trying to help. We both are." Eren grunted some insult and then added something about dependence. Rivaille fought off the urge to laugh and in the end laughed anyway. The damn kid was nearly dead two days ago, and now he was claiming he could do everything on his own.

Eren watched in awe at the sound coming from the Corporal, the same guy who seemed to show no emotion, ever. Three heads turned to watch as laughter consumed the man apart from them.

"What's so damn funny, Rivaille?" Eren asked, half-curious and half insulted that Rivaille was laughing at him.

Rivaille straightened up and rubbed his neck with more soap.

"You're funny." He replied simply, "You've got a broken leg, and a bad arm. And yet you still refuse help when it's necessary. It's admirable really, but kid, take some help before you injure yourself more and become a burden."

He didn't mean to add the last part and recoiled from the shock that showed on Eren's face. What he had just said, really hurt Eren and it showed. Again, he'd said something else to greatly hurt the boy. Rivaille washed the suds from his body and quickly left the bath, muttering 'You've got blood on your face, wash it off and take it easy.' on his way out.

When he was a safe enough distance away he pressed his forehead against the cool wall, hair still dripping wet. Why had he said that? What use was it acting like a patronizing mother when he'd just hurt Eren moments before? Damn he was stupid. Rivaille pushed himself from the wall and then punched it, chipping the concrete and making his knuckles bleed. _This is nothing compared to the pain he's in. You put him in this pain._

His chest tightened and he continued down the hall hanging his head with the misery that tormented him internally.

*.*.*

Eren listened to Mikasa and Armin's banter not really paying attention to what they were saying. He was fed up with being bed-ridden, hopefully the crutches he asked Zoe to make for him would be done soon.

"Eren?" The brunette looked up at his friends, they both watched him with curiosity etched into their faces.

"Hnn what?"

"Why didn't you transform into your Titan form?" The both asked wary of the answer.

"I—uh.." He remembered Rivaille telling him not to, no matter what. But he wasn't about to tell them that. "It slipped my mind."

Voices came from behind the shut door, both seemed to be arguing. The door swung open and Rivaille was shoved inside with Zoe following, Reiner followed behind the two shutting the door. Zoe leaned the crutches against the wall and went on with checking his body condition.

Earlier Eren had managed to struggle into his boxers so when Zoe handed him a towel he motioned it away, already pulling down his covers. He waved off the gasps from Mikasa and Zoe snapping the waistband of his boxers.

Zoe helped removing the blanket from his leg, and looked at the old blood-stained bandages, it was a good thing she brought more gauze Eren needed fresh bandages. She cut the hold on the bandages, slowly unraveling the cloth. She studied the bruised skin, already he was starting to heal, and more rapidly than an average human.

"Amazing Eren! Your Titan instinct must have kicked in with your healing you'll be back to walking and gliding through the air in about two weeks. Or even less!" Zoe squealed with delight the scientist in her overjoyed.

Eren looked at his leg wincing at the obvious bone displacement, all eyes were on him and he was becoming more and more nervous. Was there something on his face? He touched his lips pulling his fingers away, a thick liquid clung to his finger tips. He was bleeding? Where was he hurt?

"Zoe, why's his nose bleeding?" Rivaille spoke up taking a step closer to Eren. Eren moaned feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"Where does it hurt Eren?" Armin placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and quickly snatched his hand away.

Rivaille's eyes got wider as he studied the boy. _His titan. What's threatening him?!_ Rivaille looked around watching everyone; in Zoe's hand he spotted the scissors. He grabbed them and threw them from his sight. Almost instantly Eren's nose stopped bleeding, Rivaille touched his skin hesitantly when it was cool he visibly relaxed.

"Those scissors weren't going to harm you, idiot." Rivaille spat directing it at Eren's Titan.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" Eren spat back, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You are an idiot! Even now you're listening to my command that had you disobeyed you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Rivaille turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Eren sat in shock watching the spot where he saw Rivaille's back. _Did he just, run away?_ He waited as Zoe finished re-bandaging his leg before hauling himself out of the bed. He hopped over to the crutches. And almost as quickly as Rivaille he was out of the room as well, ignoring Zoe, Mikasa, and Armin's demands that he leave the Corporal alone.

*.*.*

After about an hour of non-stop looking for the pain in the ass Corporal Eren finally sat by the small pond and caught his breath, massaging his muscles.

"The hell…" Eren mumbled rubbing his face. "Pain in my ass."

He kicked a rock out of frustrated habit and yelped as his leg screamed at him. He took in two deep breaths massaging the top of his knee to stop the ache.

"Idiot." Rivaille said taking the seat next to him. Eren gaped at Rivaille opening his mouth to comment but was cut off when the Corporal added, "I failed you Eren. I gave you inappropriate orders and it endangered your life. You got hurt because I distracted you."

"It was my careless mistake, Corporal. I'm alive and that's what matters right?" Eren laughed, feeling guilty that this is what's been plaguing the man. "You heard what Zoe said anyway, it's not going to affect me for very long, although these damn crutches are going to be a pain."

"That much I figured."

Eren remained silent, watching the orange and white koi fish swim.

 _The Corporal has more than one emotion._ He realized then that he wanted to see more of those emotions, all to himself. It made him feel special in a way that no one else way to the Corporal.

"Corporal." Rivaille turned his head just as Eren's lips brushed against his, heat rose to his cheeks as he froze in the situation. The brunette was closer now pressing into Rivaille's side, he felt a warm tongue slide across his bottom lip and penetrate into his mouth.

Eren explored Rivaille's mouth with his tongue, slowly deepening the kiss. Rivaille bolted upright, touching his lips as he starred down at the brunette who'd stolen a kiss from him. Eren quickly grabbed onto the Corporal's hand which was easily shook off as he turned and sprinted away from the bewildered expression plastered on Eren's face.

Eren would have gone after the man, had he not been injured, but he was and all he could do is sit and think about what he'd just done. _That was an adorable expression…I want to see more of them._ Finally he pulled himself up and started on his way back to his room.

*.*.*

Rivaille struggled with his composure as he found himself seated next to the brunette who assaulted his lips earlier in the evening. His heartbeat sped up and his stomach was churning from the nervousness. He brought another forkful of steak up to his mouth, while chewing he found himself looking around the table again Mikasa was shoving food in Sasha's mouth again, while Armin, Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner were discussing the latest scouting mission.

Zoe sat on the other side of Eren and was making small talk, lucky for him he didn't have to worry about any awkward situations for the moment. He chewed another bite of steak, normally he'd be preoccupied with getting messy but right now he was more afraid Eren would try something else after dinner.

The thought made him finish quickly and excuse himself from the table muttering an excuse about being tired. He left the room with a few goodnights said, slowly they all went back to talking and eating. He wasn't exactly lying to them, he was tired, the day's events had exhausted him all he wanted to do is retire to his room for the night.

He was too distracted to hear the sloppy footsteps and creak of the crutches that followed him. Only when Eren had caught up with the Corporal had he realized he should've been listening more. Eren whispered Rivaille's name directly beside his ear, making him jump and nearly punch the kid. Rivaille's fist stopped mere inches away from the brunette's face.

"Calm down Rivaille, it's just me."

"As if saying that puts me at any less ease." Rivaille retorted dropping his fist, he continued walking to his room a little annoyed when the brunette followed.

"It's a nice night tonight isn't it, Rivaille?" Eren mused watching the man look out the window.

"Yea, lovely night." He agreed, stopping in front of his door. He grabbed the key from his pocket and shoved it in the lock. He twisted the knob and the door swung open just barely, Rivaille hurried inside ready to close the door when Eren pushed his way in behind him.

"W-wha—" Rivaille's question was cut off when Eren pinned him against the wall, slowly lowering his face to Rivaille's. Eren's lips brushed against Rivaille's like earlier and his heart nearly popped out of his chest. "Eren." Rivaille warned warily as he looked for a way out of the situation he was in.

"Yes Corporal?" Eren whispered lips brushing against lips with every word.

"What are yo—" Again he was cut off by Eren's lips being pressed against his, he tried to pull back but was stopped when Eren's hand held the back of his head keeping him in place. Eren's warm tongue drifted between Rivaille's lips asking for permission, when receiving no reply from the Corporal's lips he yanked softly on Rivaille's dark hair earning a gasp that parted his lips barely. That just barely was all he needed, he shoved his tongue into the hot cave that was Rivaille's mouth.

Rivaille blushed again the sensation going south on his being. Wait, how the hell was he actually get aroused? _He's a guy…_ Rivaille thoughts were broken when Eren bit his bottom lip, a small noise crept up his throat. _I moaned, that was my moan? H-how?_ Again he was torn from his thoughts by the brunette, he'd somehow placed himself between Rivaille's legs and was pressing him into the wall. Rivaille feared harming Eren's injuries by moving so he stayed still allowing the pleasure in his southern areas to build.

Eren slowly lifted his lips from the man's beneath him, admiring the way Rivaille looked when he blushed.

"Rivaille, don't push me away. The thing that happened, in the forest, it wasn't your fault. To be honest, I got to thinking about what made me lose focus, it wasn't because you told me I couldn't transform. It was because the look in your eyes gave me a challenge, and it was …arousing." Eren whispered, pressing his erection against Rivaille's.

Rivaille gasped as Eren pulled him back onto his lap as he sat on Rivaille's mattress. The brunette placed a chaste kiss on Rivaille's lips before laying back on the Corporal's bed.

"We don't have to do anything more tonight if you aren't comfortable, but I'm very interested in doing more with you, sir." Eren mumbled, causing Rivaille to stiffen above him.

Eren pulled to Corporal to lie next to him, wrapping a protective arm around the smaller male. Rivaille was at a loss for words, he didn't know what he wanted, he'd never thought of anyone sexually. His mind ran wild as the smooth sounds of Eren's breathing carried throughout the room, he was sleeping already.

 _Brat._ Rivaille remembered thinking before falling asleep, cradled by his subordinate.


	3. Immortal Footsteps

This chapter has been reposted from my 'Bunch of Oneshots'.

Eren/Levi.

There's smut in this chapter and sadness. Death may be found triggering so if the opening bothers you, you may want to back out now. Enjoy.

-P.

* * *

' _Rivaille do you remember...'_ Eren thought as the dampness of the Earth seeped into his uniform. Rivaille would kill him for his uniform later, his conscious reminded him. ' _We have so much planned love. We're going to take little Ren out on her first scout mission, aren't we?'_

 _Why was he so cold? Why couldn't he feel a thing. He was warm and then he was not. He needed to get up. Need to move Rivaille and Ren wound be expecting him soon._

Images of his daughter Ren popped into his mind, her cute pigtails bobbing up and down as she ran through the grass to him. Welcoming her papa home, he'd always drop down to his knee and pick her up twirling her until she'd claim to be dizzy. His heart ached and so did the rest of his body.

He felt like lead. As if he was slowly suffocating. _Was he? No! He couldn't, Ren and Rivaille needed him. How?_

' _Say Rivaille, will you marry me one day?' Eren turned his neck to look at his beloved who lay next to him._

' _Yes, I do think I will.' A simple and to the point reply, how Rivaille of him._

Pain wound tight in Eren's chest as he listened to a piercing scream rip from his motionless body. Again cold swept through his body and he was reminded that he was slowly dying by the amount of blood that poured from his lips. The same blood he choked on as he started to sob.

 _Funny how the only thing that can kill me is my own blood._

' _I found her wrapped tightly in blankets, abandoned.' He remembered Rivaille saying bluntly._

' _She's not abandoned, she's got us love. She looks like a Ren, doesn't she?' He smiled faintly down at the infant Rivaille held close to his chest protectively._

 _Forgive me Rivaille, I'm going on ahead._

*.*.*

A knock at the door had Rivaille peeling himself away from the chair he sat in watching his four year old daughter play with a small doll. He brushed a hand through her brunette hair as he walked by, mumbling a small 'I'll be right back.' to her.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened that door, but it definitely wasn't a parade of scouts hanging their heads with mournful expressions. Something heavy dropped in his gut when the head-scout opened his mouth to speak.

"Corporal Rivaille sir." The man a bit younger than him started. "We're sorry if we interrupted your dinner."

"Where's Eren?" Rivaille shook his head when the younger man shook his head.

"I'm sorry to report, Scout Eren Jaegar was killed in action today. His remains were not foun—" The man was cut off when Rivaille lashed out and punched him square in the jaw, the man stumbled back gripping his chin. Two men were at Rivaille's sides hold him back.

"My husband is not dead! H-he can't be, he's the immortal Titan boy for god's sake! H-he's not…" Rivaille choked off, tears streaming down his face. His nose dripped as he fell to his knees, ignoring the apologies that followed.

 _He's not dead, he can't die. How? Where? When? Why? He still hasn't killed all of the Titans though. H-he promised to kill them all didn't he!_ Rivaille thought as his body quaked from the sobs that wracked his body.

"Don't hurt my papa." He heard Ren cry out, and felt her small hands on his face in an instant. Those small small hands. Another sob wracked through him as he embraced the small body, encasing her from all the pain of the world.

"Papa?" she asked softly. "Why are they here? Where's papa Eren?"

"H-he's…" He'd always been blunt with his daughter, he remembered the time when she'd asked how babies were made and his quick answer 'sex', even when she had asked what sex was, he was ready to tell her until Eren had jumped in and covered his mouth. "He's…flying right now."

"With the 3D gear? So Papa Eren's still fighting the Titan's?" Rivaille's eyes filled with tears all over again.

"No honey, he's flying." He pointed to the sky.

Her small round face paled, and her big golden eyes pooled with tears that quickly ran down her cheeks. She knew what this meant, she wasn't stupid she's very bright.

The Scouts men left, bidding their apologies once more. Rivaille carried his daughter and tucked her into bed beside him. As soon as he was sure she had drifted off to sleep again the tears came wracking his entire entity and forcing old memories to his thoughts.

' _Don't be silly Riv, I'm not dying until I see Ren on her first scouting mission. We'll all go together and protect one another. We'll call ourselves the Golden trio!'_ Rivaille sobbed remembering the goofy-ass grin that burned into his heart and into his every thought.

' _She's going to hurt you when you call us the 'Golden trio' dear.' He had muttered._

' _She's going to be a lot like her momma then.'_

' _Huuuuh? Why am I momma?'_

' _Because you're more beautiful than a thousand suns, more enticing than a freshly iced cake, and fiercer than a thousand Titans, love.' Eren had so simply that it seemed he talked like this all the time, and to everyone._

Sleep drowned out his cries, making his despair erase until morning. When he'd mourn anew.

*.*.*

 _Two weeks since the news. Eren how did you get so careless?_ Rivaille's thoughts prodded his ache again as he walked hand in hand with his pigtailed daughter to the gravestone labeled 'Eren Jaegar'.

Each day felt like he was dragging a huge weight, mentally he was. It was a demon that never left him, that attacked him when his armor cracked. That ran him through with his own sword, the name of that demon.

"Regret…" Rivaille whispered silently as he bent down to hand the new bundle of flowers to Ren and watched as she gently placed them on their side.

Soft cries drifted up to his ears, he squeezed Ren's hand equally as soft mentally giving her his strength. Tears stung his eyes and he looked upward, letting the shadow of his hair shield his own eyes from sight.

When Rivaille thought about it, the only thing he had left to remember Eren was this child. The same child he had brought home, had nutured along with Eren. They both saved him, from the eternal loneliness that he felt before he'd realized what he could have.

' _I'll never leave either of you.' Eren whispered next to Rivaille's ear._

Footsteps shuffled behind him, small gossips flowed with the breeze adding to the weight of his heart. A pair of footsteps stopped behind him, as always he waited for the person to apologize to him.

"Must have been hard, Corporal. He's only been gone two weeks." A deep familiar voice had the grip of his daughters hand gone. The small golden-eyed angel launched herself at the kneeling man, Rivaille listened as she was spun around. A small smile cracked over his face as the gate on his heart ripped open and the tears flooded his eyes.

"Papa!"

When Rivaille looked over his shoulder, he saw a miracle. His miracle. His life line.

"How?" Rivaille muttered before his knees caved in. Eren kneeled in front of the disbelieving man, holding Ren in his arms. He looked a little bruised, but his uniform was neat and clean.

"I'm just that good, love. And besides, I promised didn't I?" He chuckled pulling Rivaille's chin up so that Rivaille looked him in the eyes. A smile spread from ear-to-ear on Rivaille's face. _Baka._

*.*.*

That night Rivaille made dinner, Eren tucked Ren in and the two grabbed the blanket from the back of their couch and headed for the oak tree out back. The same oak tree where they sat and talked every night in the past, and will talk under in the future.

"You're supposed to be dead, you know." Rivaille muttered laying out the blanket.

"You seem unhappy that I'm not." Eren teased, sitting on the blanket. Rivaille joined him, crossing his legs he tilted his head to face his husband.

"I'm not unhappy about you being alive. I don't really know what I am right now." He confessed.

"Happy, over-joyed, relieved, completely and totally in love." Eren teased again, pushing Rivaille beneath him. "When I reported back to base they'd be in total shock. As if I'd let a Titan take my life, only you can do that." Eren said calmly, pressing his lips to the back of Rivaille's hand.

Tears formed in Rivaille's eyes, Eren was always so gentle to him even when he was accepting death. Eren wiped away his tears lowering his head to Rivaille's, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll never leave you, I promise." Eren whispered kissing Rivaille's lips softly. _Warm, you're so warm._ Eren thought before wrapping his arms around his lover and hoping to sink beneath his skin. He pressed his face into the nape of Rivaille's neck, softly biting the exposed skin.

"You're insatiable." Rivaille murmured losing his fingers in the head of brown hair above him.

"Two weeks of fighting, hiding, and no sex. There's more than one beast in this body." Eren slid his hand down Rivaille's abdomen letting his knowing fingers all but rip the fabric away from Rivaille's body.

"Let me get the pants. I've grown attached to the way they fit." Rivaille whispered in Eren's ear while un-belting his pants and slowly peeling them off. Eren threw the fabric to the side before slipping out of his own restraining pants.

Rivaille watched the muscles in Eren's arms flex as he did the everyday task, had he still been wearing his pants they would have grown a bit too tight for comfort in that moment. He'd always loved those muscles, they weren't anything extraordinary but they knew where to hold Rivaille and they were a part of the man he loved with all his heart.

Eren replaced himself between Rivaille's legs after discarding each of their boxers, thrown to where their other clothes laid. He kissed the male beneath him once more before trailing his lips between Rivaille's thighs. He licked the skin just beside Rivaille's member hardening from the moan that eased through Rivaille's lips.

"I'm topping tonight, Eren."

"Oh yes you are." Eren smiled, switching their positions. He tugged Rivaille on top of himself letting the man get comfortable. His member strained against Rivaille's entrance, two weeks and he wanted to take Rivaille right now hard and fast, non-stop for the next two days even.

"This wasn't what I meant Eren…" Rivaille whispered grinding his ass against Eren as a small punishment. Eren groaned grinding back green eyes burning with challenge.

"I know what you meant, and as you've tried many other times… it's not going to happen, love." Eren growled pressing his tip with the help of his hand into Rivaille's entrance.

"Hnngg. Wait you didn't even prepa—" Rivaille shudder at the intrusion.

"Just relax a bit more, Riv." Eren hissed at the tightness that enveloped his member greedily. "T-Tight…"

"Don't say that out loud, bastard." Rivaille clenched his jaw tightly slowly lifting his hips and back down again. He moaned at the fullness setting a slow rhythm.

"Say what? Tight?" Eren thrust into Rivaille, proud of the shaky moan that followed. "Ung god, Rivaille so tight."

"B-bastard." Rivaille blushed looking away.

"Your bastard." Eren grinned pushing himself into the sitting position guiding Rivaille's legs to wrap around his waist. He slid deeper into his husband blissfully aware of the shudders of pleasure that consumed Rivaille.

"Mine." Rivaille growled rocking his hips possessively taking the lead.

Eren loved when Rivaille got possessive, it was a new emotion that was seen only by him. He loved knowing he was the reason for Rivaille's reactions, he loved knowing where to touch him, and what to say to get these reactions out of Rivaille. To him this was his home, right now inside Rivaille he was home.

Coming back from his thoughts he thrust back against Rivaille taking the lead from him. Eren set a fast paced rhythm gyrating his hips against Rivaille's ass. He pulled from Rivaille's entrance and dove back into the warmth he groaned kissing the exposed skin in front of his face which happened to be just beneath Rivaille's peck.

He angled his member to the spot he knew all too well, that'd never change for as long as Eren would find it. He stroked against the muscle wound tightly against his tip. Rivaille's back arched and Eren was forced to wrap both arms around the small frame of his lover.

"Rivaille, look at me." Eren murmured looking at the lidded eyes that cracked open slightly with his command. He nipped the skin again before full on thrusting into Rivaille's prostate. Rivaille's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped soundlessly he moaned at each thrust.

Each male felt their orgasms reaching their peaks and desperately thrusted against one another. Eren began to pull out knowing Rivaille would have a fit if he released inside of him when a small whisper from Rivaille threw him over the edge.

' _Inside.'_ Eren recalled Rivaille whispering as he climaxed within Rivaille. Rivaille toppled over the edge letting the messy substance coat his and Eren's stomachs.

After Eren caught his breath he pulled out of Rivaille ignoring the mess they'd made. He pulled his jacket from the pile of clothes and cover Rivaille's exposed half.

"You aren't going to be upset later about me cuming inside of you are you?" Eren whispered brushing small kisses below his husband's ear.

"Only if you don't help me clean later." Eren's arousal returned at the innuendo promising another round later on.

"Wouldn't mind helping the one I love. But we'd better do it before Ren wakes up, it's almost morning." Eren whispered getting to his feet and picking Rivaille up bridal style. _It's good to be alive._


	4. Sweet Child o' Mine

This chapter has been reposted from my 'Bunch of Oneshots'. Kinda-fluff warning. Enjoy.

-P

* * *

Rivaille pushed through the crowded hallways, towards the location of the commotion, he had been trying all morning to clean his new office. He'd just been promoted to Corporal - an appealing prestige if you asked him - he was the youngest in written history to be titled Corporal, at the age of sixteen Levi Rivaille was doing quite well.

Now if only he could get the office clean enough to work in, he couldn't do that thoroughly when lord knows how many girls were squealing about right down the hall. He couldn't have his subordinates doing whatever in hell that pleased them just because he was new here. He was no push over.

"Hanji! Put this on him! He'll be so cute!" Rivaille heard a girl, if he remembered correctly her name was Petra, exclaim.

That titan-obsessed woman must have put whatever on _him_ , whoever that _him_ is, because the girlish noises suddenly became louder. Rivaille walked a little faster, a sudden headache coming on.

He was just about through the doorway when he heard a child obnoxiously giggling. Who the hell brought a child here?

"What in gods name is going on in here?" Rivaille's voice quieted the room, it was his 'no-bullshit' tone.

He watched as many of his subordinates, most of which he still hadn't learned the names to, scurry to the sides and saluting him. He'd have to get used to that. And he _could_ get used to that.

"Levi!" Hanji cried, blocking his view from the child he knew was on the table.

 _How the hell did it get here?_ Rivaille had to wonder.

"Corporal Rivaille, Sir, we were just uh, imitating baby calls." Petra stuttered, getting red in the face and making a few half-hearted baby coos.

It amused him how hard they were trying to hide the child from him. What'd they think he'd do anyway, eat it? Perhaps throw it to the Titan's? Like hell. Petra went on to make more and more baby calls, trying her absolute hardest to dissuade him. What did they take him for anyway? This was almost insulting.

Then finally the actual child noise he recognized from earlier started up again, he saw one single small hand smack the side of the table, interest piqued he crossed the room. Noticing a few pale faces, and some blackened expressions. Though as he came closer, Hanji didn't budge, not a single step from that same spot. He started to wonder if it was her child that she was trying to hide.

But that made no sense, he'd seen her just yesterday baby-less. Where in the hell did this kid come from?

"Step aside Zoe." Rivaille ordered, looking up into those big brown eyes of hers. She was trying a puppy-dog look, but failing miserably, didn't she know he'd made it to his prestige without distractions to hold him back?

Hanji stepped, one single step aside, revealing a mob of brown hair. She took another step, finally showing the whole child. What Rivaille had thought to be a child was a toddler, in a much-too-large green shirt. He looked over the child once more, taking in the clean hair, clean skin, big innocent bluish-green eyes.

This toddler was the embodiment of the word innocent.

As if the child had read his thoughts it broke out into a wide smile that had Rivaille unintentionally leaning forward.

"Where did he come from?" Rivaille questioned out loud, eyes never leaving the toddler.

"Mike found him by the horse stables, bawling his cute little eyes out." Petra answered almost immediately.

"What kind of mother leaves a child, no older than probably three, outside in this cold climate." Rivaille's voice was angry, it surprised him to hear himself caring for this child's safe being. He only just met the brat too.

 _Strange._

He leaned forward just a little more, inspecting the child closely. He noticed a small note in the shirt's front pocket. He slipped it from its front pocket and opened the folded sheet of paper quickly.

 _'To whomever finds this child._

 _Protect and cherish him,_

 _In the coming years, he will learn to_

 _protect and cherish you too._

 _His name is Eren, Eren Jaegar,_

 _And he has many unique abilities.'_

"What the hell?" Rivaille murmured, passing the note to Hanji.

The toddler chose that moment to take Rivaille's face in both hands. Though the child wasn't strong enough to do what he wanted, Rivaille followed the child's pull and leaned his face closer to _Eren's._

"His name's Eren then?" Hanji asked, inspecting the letter front to back.

Rivaille offered her a small grunt of acknowledgement, but his main focus was on the toddler. Smiling up at him with the whitest smile, the mixed colored eyes, all the while holding his face with those very small hands. Before Rivaille knew it, he had already laid unspoken claim to the child, his conscious had decided that he was the only one fit enough to raise this child.

The note had been correct, this child has many unique abilities.

"Corporal Rivaille?" He faintly heard Petra say.

"Hmm."

"What are we to do with the child Sir?" She asked as if the matter hadn't already been decided.

"...Keep him." Rivaille mumbled, still taking in the blueness of the toddlers eyes. "It'd be wise to keep him, I think. No trouble at all, I think. I'll raise him, er, I think."

Hanji grinned at the newly titled Corporal, proud that the child had done what no others had been able to do. Open Levi's heart, even if it was just a little, it was quite an accomplishment.

She thought the same thing, even after reading that ominous letter, even as Levi carried the child out of the room (probably back to his office). Her _female instincts_ told her that Eren was going to open Levi's heart completely, just a matter of time.


	5. Human or Titan

This chapter has been reposted from my 'Bunch of Oneshots'.

Eren/Levi.

Smut warning. Also panic-attack warning, scene might be found triggering so there's your warning. Enjoy.

-P

* * *

Levi stirred from his sleep to the sound of heavy footsteps beating down the hallway from outside of his closed door. In every direction feet fell, the clinks and cinches of 3DMG being strapped onto hurried bodies yanked him out from under his warm covers. Hastily he pulled on his pants, grabbing the wrinkled shirt off the back of the lone chair, he pulled it on as he rushed out of his chambers.

Outside of his room was anarchy at it's finest, all around him soldiers were rushing through the halls, tired, frantic eyes blurred past him as though they were never there. He caught a young recruit by the arm, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"What's going on boy?" Levi demanded, forcing the upmost authority into his voice as possible. Obviously caught off guard the boy wobbled backwards a step before righting himself, the recruit slammed a respectful saluting fist against the left side of his chest before collecting his words.

"Lieutenant Hanji and Commander Smith, Sir..." He sputtered to catch his breath, annoying Levi by his uselessness, "...Monster boy's gone berserk...Commander Smith is..."

Levi turned on his heel and started racing down the hallway, ordering Soldiers out of his way with his commandeering shouts. The new recruit forgotten in the crowd, stared after the Corporal before turning on his own foot and rushing along with the rest of the panicked recruits.

Clearing the labyrinth of halls Levi bounded out of the sleeping barracks and into a spacious area which lead to the horses stalls, the mess hall and the training grounds. A thunderous cloud shrieked through the nights silence, following a bright flash of lightning that lit up the field and the persons crowded in it.

A downpour erupted from the sky, drenching the Soldiers holding firm in a circle around the problem at hand. Levi pumped his arms ever faster, sucking in the chilling night air. Even though it felt like he was inhaling ice he continued at his pace until he was close enough to the group to make an accurate analysis.

Even from this distance Levi saw that the situation was bad. Eren appeared to be bleeding from a large gash that started from the left top of his skull and ended just above his right eyebrow. Blood drenched the shifter's face and ran down to coat his shirt that was quickly sucking onto his skin. Twice so far Levi watched as Eren dashed the blood from his eyes only for it to come back and blind him once more.

Levi's eyes fell away from the shifter to the wary Commander holding his palms downcast in front of his body. He couldn't hear what Erwin was saying but by the looks of it his words were only pushing the Shifter brat closer to the edge of whatever bridge he was ready to jump off.

The Corporal moved wordlessly closer to Eren, and as he came closer he could hear Erwin soothing voice trying to talk Eren down.

"...a freak, a monster! ...dead!" Eren glowered, his voice breaking. The Corporal stopped abruptly, a brief moment later a brilliant shot of lightning lit up the sky, casting his shadow for Eren's eyes to see. The boy whirled around, blood whipping outwards from Eren's soaked clothing.

"The hell are you doing Eren." Levi hissed in a softened tone.

Fear and reluctance flashed through the shifter's expression, even for a moment the Corporal expected Eren was going to run screaming in the opposite direction. Defiance etched itself into Eren's fearful brow, furrowing his brows into a deepened scowl. Levi eyed the Eren cautiously as he took another step forward.

Eren pulled backwards a step, Levi noticed the contemplative look Eren gave the ground as he fought his inner battle with turmoil. The shifter opened and closed his mouth several times before growling his frustration and throwing his hands up into his soaked hair strands. The silence drew out with Eren's silence until the brunette's body crumpled into itself.

Curses wailed from the broken man hugging himself, clenched fists beat into the ground, tearing at the flesh on Eren's knuckles until blood flowed like steady streams. Levi cast a look to Erwin, the Commander dipped his chin downward and stepped backwards slowly, away from Eren.

"Eren." Levi soothed, crouching lower as he began closing the space between the two of them. He repeated the brunette's name several more times before he was in reaching distance. Ever so slowly Levi reached out and rubbed the brunette's shoulder, his usual pinched and closed off expression softening.

Eren's head snapped up, making it so that Levi's face was mere inches in front of his own. Levi looked at the still-bleeding wound on Eren's forehead, then drifted his eyes down to meet Eren's. Flashes of conflicting emotions whirled in the man's pupils, Levi believed at this moment he could feel exactly what Eren was feeling.

"I'm not a monster..." Eren quivered, biting down on his shaking bottom lip until it bled.

Levi tucked a curl finger under Eren's chin, lifting Eren's head back up. He watched as the rain began to slowly wash away the blood from the shifter's face. He ignored the gnawing sense of morale in his gut reminding him of the other viewers that watched further off. Taking Eren's face in his hands he placed a single kiss on the shifter's lips before pulling back.

"Which are you Eren, human or titan?" Levi inquired, feeling the effects of the weather finally surface to his attention.

"Human." Eren whispered. "I'm a human being Sir."

Relief seemed to wash over Eren, Levi could tell from the man's posture and his own gut instincts telling him that the threat was deadened for the time being. Eren slumped against Levi's hold, dead weight causing the Corporal to fall backwards onto his ass. Levi stared down disbelievingly at the sleeping man who'd caused all the trouble.

"Situation under control over there Corporal?" Erwin asked having to yell through the rain. Levi shot a thumb up, telling the Commander what he already knew.

*.*.*

" _Levi..._ "

The Corporal drifted from his dead slumber again, body stirring to life with the fevered touches of another. He groaned, peeking an eye open, his eyelid fluttered down again as he yawned. Levi's eyes snapped open to the sight before him. Stark naked on top of him, straddling his waist Levi's eyes locked onto the erection pressed against his awakening dick. How his briefs had been taken off him unnoticed was beyond him at the moment, he was more focused on the brunette stretching himself on top of him.

"...Hnngh Levi..." Eren moaned breathlessly.

Levi watched curiously as the brunette fucked himself seemingly unaware of his consciousness. Muscles strained in Eren's neck as he quieted a pleasured cry, his entire body shivering against Levi's. His dick strained against the brunettes, Levi shut his eyes again, evening his breathes to make it seem like he hadn't seen a thing.

Levi felt more than heard Eren shift higher onto his body, no doubt in his mind angling himself above his erection. He felt Eren take his straining length in a light grasp, grinding his body against Levi's tip. More teasing ensued, following Eren's light gasps until finally the brunette pressed himself down onto Levi's dick. An inch at a time Eren pulled himself off of Levi's length then reseated himself until the whole organ was sheathed in Eren's heat.

Levi fought tooth and nail from opening his eyes and ruining the excitement. Eren's hitched breathing told him he was struggling to get used to his member. Strained moments passed before Eren was moving. Lifting himself from Levi's length and swiveling his hips in to get a deeper feel.

"...Eren.." Levi moaned, momentarily forgetting his facade.

Eren's whole body froze, waiting. Levi frantically searched for something he could do, he didn't know what he'd do if Eren left him in a state like this. He did what came to his mind. Groaning tiredly he pulled his hand out from under his pillow, letting the limb fall lifelessly to his bare chest.

Convinced, Eren let out a pent up sigh and continued to pleasure himself using Levi's erection. Frantically Eren's rhythm sped up, causing the bed to creak under the weight. Seeming to forget his need for stealth Eren lost himself to his pleasure.

Levi knew, from the voice yelling at him in his head, that Eren was seeking out human warmth after the fit he'd caused earlier that night. He knew what Eren needed and he was willing to let the brunette take it.

"...Levi, Levi...Levi..." Eren gasped, rocking against Levi's erection. His resolve strained to hold together as Eren came to completion. His seed spurted against Levi's belly, warming his naval. Eren pulled himself off Levi's unreleased erection.

He wanted to demand that Eren finish what he started, the pain in his lower belly telling him that he needed his completion, his body threatening a painful day to come. He was ready to reveal his facade when he felt two hands grasp high up on his thighs.

Massaging the sensitive tendons near Levi's groin Eren ghosted his lips over his leaking arousal. Levi knew Eren was new to such a thing, he wasn't quite sure if he could bring himself to allow Eren to suck him off. But then heat enveloped Levi's member, making his whole body shudder wantonly.

He knew he could do the bare minimum to show his pleasure, sleeping bodies still showed reaction to touch. Levi had to restrain how much he wanted to shove his fingers through those brown tendrils of hair and mouth fuck Eren so that his throat was sore the next day. Eren bobbed his head, taking Levi's entire length into his heated cavern of a mouth, his tongue being used in all the correct ways.

 _Who taught him this, any of this._ Levi made a mental note to ask if he ever found the appropriate moment.

Levi felt his orgasm building at a breakneck pace, faster than any others had ever happened for him, he'd almost be embarrassed had Eren's tongue not been rubbing him from hilt to tip.

 _Jesus fuck._ Levi groaned inwardly.

Then his orgasm shot through him. Like the lightning from the storm still wreaking havoc outside, his body convulsed against Eren's head. No use now, faking sleep, any orgasm like that would wake the dead. He moaned Eren's name loudly, stomach muscles bundling tightly together as he released himself into Eren's mouth.

A startling moment later and he had pulled Eren on top of him. Locking the surprised brunette into a fierce tongue battle that Levi was quick to dominate, tasting himself on Eren's tongue.

Breathlessly he released Eren from the deep kiss, rolling him onto his back. "Next time, wake me up so I can watch without having to fake sleep."

Eren face heated to a bright red causing Levi to kiss every vibrant red inch of Eren's face. If this was the outcome every time Eren had a moment of confliction, Levi wouldn't hesitate to spoil the so called monster.


	6. The Hurt Business pt1

This chapter has been reposted from my 'Bunch of Oneshots'.

Eren/Levi.

Warnings for violence and fighting. Cursing too. Enjoy.

-P.

* * *

 **The Hurt Business**

* * *

January in Trost Ridge, which sits nearly 6,000 feet above sea level, was an exercise in endurance. The snow fell in stinging pelts one minute and in thick sheets the next. On that particular winter morning however the winters harsh chill had tempered itself as a bundled up Eren Jaeger stiffly rushes from his truck to the sanctuary that is the gym. His workplace.

At twenty-six Eren was living his life at the top of the food chain, he was a successful MMA fighter but even the strongest have their down days. Currently the UFC Welterweight was getting sick. Maybe it was just a cough. It could be a cold. Maybe it was strep throat. Maybe nothing at all, but he knows he can't risk it. He also can't stay home from the gym - not with so many of his competitors getting added to the UFC fight card in March - so he showed up to work this morning wearing a black turtle neck, winter gloves, and a face mask to cover his mouth and keep his germs from spreading.

As he stomped the snow from his boots he tried his hardest to ignore the numerous stares he was receiving from the other fighters barely wearing any clothes. The stares are understandable, but that doesn't keep him from ducking his head as he hastily escaped into the locker room. Though he hadn't escaped harassment completely as he begins shuffling himself to the farthest corner in the room.

"Jaeger, the hell are you wearin' man? You a friggin' Ninja or somethin'?" UFC heavyweight Reiner Braun, who stood on the opposite side of the bench, asks.

Eren would have laughed if his throat hadn't been threatening to close up on him. So instead he decides that one crack deserves a counter, and nowadays the easiest way to rib Reiner was to point out his rapidly swelling cauliflower ear, which bulged like an angry fist from the side of his head.

"Look at that thing," Eren rasps. "Seriously, man. It looks like a mini butt."

Reiner smiles and reaches up to touch the mass of skin and fluid.

"It's gotten so sensitive," The blonde says, not sounding the least bit defensive. "Wakes me up in the middle of the night if I happen to roll onto it."

The cauliflower ear was just the latest casualty on the blonde's face that was once so handsome. Though according to Reiner's boyfriend, Bertholdt, it's the natural progression of a fighter's face and that it made Reiner look more rugged and appealing on the flat screen they had mounted at home.

Eren lets the conversation drop as his jeans pooled around his ankles, he proceeded to kick the clothing item towards his duffle that holds his folded black shorts that he is quick to put on his chilling legs. A shiver wracks his body as the new material works on warming up to his body.

"Seriously Jaeger go home, you look like shit." Reiner says straddling the bench.

"Ya know I can't do that." Eren mumbles as he stuffs his duffle into his locker and shuts it.

He can't do that. Eren was only nine fights into his pro career, and has only gone out of the first round twice. He didn't have the time to lounge around while others spent countless hours during the day bettering themselves for their next fight. It wasn't the fights that were going to transform his body so much as the training, which he obsessed over.

On a typical day Eren would wake up early and drive the 40 minutes from his loft apartment to Shinganshina to work with some wrestles, then grab a quick bite to eat before heading back down to Trost to hit mitts with Reiner. After that he'd head to the gym with a friend of his who plays in the NFL and jack some weights in an attempt to "get those meathead days back."

His routine was probably why last week his coaches sat him down and gave him an ultimatum: either take a few days off, or else find someone else to train him. Because the way he was working himself into the ground, they were tired of watching him take steps backwards. He'd have to stubbornly agree with them too, even though it brings him almost to tears, but if he was to go home he'd be stuck with doing absolutely nothing. Something which Eren would rather break his nose twelve times over than do.

Eren blinks twice as he realizes the blur in front of him is his colleagues calloused hand waving in front of his face, trying to get his attention back to the here and now. He gives his head a shake before he looks up to the blonde now standing in front of him.

"Just go home..." Reiner says sounding exasperated.

The brunette shrugs his shoulders and removes the mask from his face. "I'll be fine. Just a light workout today and then I planned on going home to sleep off this, this...whatever."

He stuffed the mask in his pocket and grabbed the athletic wrap off the bench and began wrapping his hands. He secured the wrap with a layer of tape as the two fighters exited the locker room and headed for the main training room. They were greeted by the sounds of fists meeting flesh and the muffled pounds of fists colliding into punching bags and punching mitts.

Eren looked to the hexagonal ring that was currently occupied by two sparring fighters locked against one another. The two were quick to separate when their supervising coach yelled for them to. Eren looked at the scruffy blonde coach, taking in his outfit for the day: loose fitting, grey sweats, with a tight black t-shirt and his usual running shoes. As usual the man had tired eyes that fit the mop the man called hair. Mike Zacharius was his long term coach one of the four that have built him up from when he was scrapping in the streets.

"Morning Jaeger." Mike called, lifting a hand in a small wave before tucking it back into the crook of his other arm currently crossed over his chest. Eren waved back and the blonde went back to work, correcting the currently sparing fighters on their posture and such, as Eren and Reiner continued deeper into the training area. As usual they would start by stretching and move on to the punching bags.

Perhaps today they'd even get the chance to spar against one another. Eren had been itching for a practice match all month but since Reiner had been training for another fight the two never got their chance. They both knew the aches they could unleash on one another so that usually saved their spars for when they each had down time that wouldn't jeopardize their matches.

The brunette tucked his shoulder behind his head and stretched out his arms before seating himself on a matt and spreading his long legs out in front of him in the shape of a V. Eren grabbed his right foot as Reiner's hands came to rest on his shoulders, the heavyweight pushed him forward as he began to stretch.

"You wreak of Vics, Eren." Reiner mumbled.

"Can't do much about that Reiner, helps me breathe." Eren grunted his reply as the tensing burn in his thigh muscle became too much. He switched to his other leg and did the same stretch, this time without Reiner there to aide him.

"Need some help here big guy." Eren's voice cracked as he sat upright again. He looked over his shoulder to find Reiner staring him down with a stern glare, the blondes arms were folded behind his head and his posture said he wasn't in the helping mood. Eren released a huff of frustration and pulled his feet together, he dropped his head forward to touch his toes. The stretch pulled some cracks from his spine.

"Stretch Reiner." Eren felt like he was talking to a brick wall as he popped to his feet, the motion making his head fuzzy but he remained planted to the ground, which he was very thankful for. Relenting the blonde sat down and began stretching, smacking Eren's hands away when he went to help, the brunette shrugged and started doing wall sits.

When the two felt thoroughly stretched Eren led them to an empty ring and squared off with the muscular blonde. Reiner's golden eyes pierced him as he dropped his body into his favorite fighting stance, every part of him wanted to fight but his body felt the sluggish effects from whatever sickness he'd caught.

"We're going easy today Eren," Reiner started but stopped when he saw Eren's deepened frown.

"Don't go easy on me just because I've got a cough. I'll kick your ass if you do." Eren declared loud enough to pull attention away from the punching bags. He circled Reiner, jabbing his left fist out to meet the blondes ribcage. His body warmed up as the fight escalated.

Reiner threw a solid punch that met with Eren's chin and the brunette stumbled backwards, regaining his stance before he fell on his butt. Some days it was difficult to fight with the heavyweight in front of him. Most of the time it was hard to get out of bed after their fight, but he still did it, only to drive to the gym to get more training in. Despite his obsessive tendencies he's nothing compared to lightweight Annie Leonhart who only goes home to get a proper amount of sleep.

The brunette narrowly dodged a left hook, he dove forward into Reiner, wrapping his arms tightly arms his midsection before lifting his feet off the ground and slamming the blondes back into the floor. Reiner's breath left him in a harsh gasp but he didn't relent, he battered Eren's sides with fierce punches, landing a few more on his face.

Eren tasted blood as he returned the blows, feet planted firmly as Reiner's thighs threatened to crush his pelvis with the force they were squeezing him. Eren's vision blurred before him for a millisecond, that being enough time for his muscles to give just slightly and allow the blonde to gain the upper hand. The two of them rolled around the middle of the ring, Reiner coming out on top, they each could hear the cheers from their fellow colleagues that had swarmed around the ring knowing they'd see a good fight.

They always did.

Reiner's last known punches landed abruptly on Eren's temple and sternum causing the brunette to gasp raggedly. The headlock he'd had around Reiner sagged as his hands pawed at the ground. His chest screamed for air and his eyes stared wildly at the droplets of his own blood, beading onto the rings floor. Panic seized him but another feeling of stubborn immobility became his "wishing not to turn and run" anchor.

So he delivered another to Reiner's face, his shoulder, his knee and only shook his head to knock the concussion free when the blonde returned his favor tenfold. Trodden, bloodied and incredibly overheated Eren shoved Reiner's weight off of him. His chest labored, his throat phlegmy as he rolled over, his arms buckled under his weight as he went to stand. The brunette's vision blurred again as he dragged himself to his feet.

Reiner was right there as he looked up he caught the blonde's right hook and was sent back to the floor. At times like this he remembered that he was always told not to pick a fight with the blonde. Eren realized with a twisting ache in his head that he'd lost control of the fight even before he'd set foot in the ring.

He coughed into his taped, bloodied fist and sat back on his heels. The fight had come to an abrupt stop as Reiner came to kneel beside Eren.

"What the fuck kind of fight was that Jaeger?" Eren's head snapped to the sidelines where Coach Ackerman stood with a hooded glare. The stare was menacing but it didn't strike the fear into his core like it used to. Eren offered the shorter man a shrug as Reiner helped him to his unsteady feet.

Blood from his head wound dribbled into his eye, he swiped his eyes clear while Reiner pressed his open palm into the wound over his left eye. When he met the coaches stare against he froze. Fury bared its teeth directly in front of his face, blocking all exits as the shorter man ducked between the ropes and marched over to where Eren stood.

He'd usually boast about his quick reflexes but nothing he could do could stop Levi's blow from meeting his chin. His head snapped backwards into Reiner's shoulder and darkness swarmed before his eyes. Eren's body crumpled to the rings floor mere seconds after the blow landed.

 ***.*.***

Eren swam in and out of consciousness, a constant ring in his ears welcomed him each time he came close to breaking the surface and he was back out like a light. He was probably better off that way too. Each time he stirred everything ached. He never felt warm enough as shivers wracked his body.

"Jaeger wasn't... too well." A partial explanation.

"Stupid ...ker should...home." A different, deeper baritone.

He picked up bits and pieces of conversation as he stirred again, a groan pulling from his sore throat as he rolled onto onto his back. His eyes opened slowly, shutting almost immediately as the light burned against his eyes.

"Tell me 'm dead." He rasped, voice barely audible as it cracked in his throat. A cough forced him to sit upright, he covered his mouth with his hand as his body shook and trembled against the cool air. His free hand dug into the blankets piled on top of him, he was overcome with the need to curl in on himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so terribly.

A cool hand rested on the back of his neck, kneading gently into the tensed nerves of his neck, the chill to those hands was enough to bring Eren's body to a sudden and very violent shiver. His coughing subsided and left his throat feeling scratchy and unusable but even so he cleared his throat, roughly so, to speak.

"Where am I?" He asked, swallowing around the ball of pain in the back of his throat.

"Your house." A familiar voice answered, Eren felt the hand fall away from the back of his neck and turned to watch as Levi sat on the edge of his very large bed. Suddenly Eren felt territorial over strangers being in his house, not that coach Ackerman was a stranger, but how the hell had they gotten into his house anyway?

"Why didn't you stay home today Jaeger?" Levi asked, looking at him with an indifferent expression that matched the indifference in his tone. Eren studied the man's complexion, the usual dark rings under his eyes were ever present, but the rest of him was neat and orderly. Not a strand of his undercut was out of place, no sign of the bed-head that plagued Eren day in and day out and except for a small scar on Levi's chin his face was unmarred. Which was a rare sight to see since Levi had once been an elite MMA fighter.

Like himself Levi had grown up on the streets. He didn't talk about his family and usually avoided answering questions about his past to the media. No one but a handful of people knew his background, Eren included. Not that he never tried to ask, but he could respect not wanting to tell your life story to strangers. Especially since the only person who knew Eren's story was Mike.

"Did you fall asleep sitting up?" Levi pressed his hand to Eren's forehead and snatched it away as if it had given him third degree burns. The brunette frowned and touched his own forehead, it felt fine to him, other than the layer of sweat on it.

"Ew." He mumbled, wiping his hand on the blanket. His hand came to rest on his lap and he noticed his bare chest for the first time. He stared at the marred scar tissue spidering out across his sternum, a fresh bruise was forming where he remembered Reiner hitting him during their match. Eren found himself self conscious over the up-close look Levi was getting of his scar, one that held a terrible amount of memories that plagued his nightmares still.

Sure he was used to getting questioned about the scar during interviews since he couldn't hide behind a shirt during the matches, he never answered the question preferring to end the interviews if such a subject was brought up. At the gym though he found no one that would ask about his scar, no one really looked at it. Except for newcomers, but they were warned not to ask, usually by Hanji or if Reiner caught them asking others he'd use threats to keep their curiosity at bay.

He was lucky and thankful to have friends who would become a roadblock for him. It kept him from drudging up old memories that he just wasn't ready to deal with yet.

Eren froze under Levi's touch as his cold palm came to rest directly on top of his scar tissue. "How does the bruise feel? Reiner really got you there." His fingers dropped over the mounds of built up tissue as if it was nothing new to the man, as if he wasn't crossing a boundary by mapping out the crevasses of Eren's scar.

"Hardly feel it." Eren replied earning a look of disbelief from Levi. He didn't know why but he feel obligated to tell Levi more. So he did. "Nerve damage."

"Dangerous placement for nerve damage Eren." Levi said nonchalantly dropping his hand away from Eren's bare chest.

The brunette shrugged grateful that Levi wasn't prying for more.

"I need a shower, maybe that'll warm me up." Levi looked almost alarmed as Eren finished speaking.

"You have a really high fever Eren. You'll pass out if you move around too much. Just go back to sleep." Levi started pushing him back against the bed, tugging the blankets back over top of him.

He caught onto Levi's arm, halting the older man in his place. He looked miserable as his thoughts fought with him. Reason was forgotten when the brunette lifted the four layers of blankets off of him and tugged Levi underneath them as well. His only excuse being: "It's...cold."

Levi struggled to be free but he wasn't about to kick a sick persons ass, not when the reason was so meaningless. Eren wrapped himself around Levi's smaller frame, the fever winning out over his screaming conscious. "...better." He whispered, snuffing his head back into his pillow.

 ***.*.***

Eren woke when his fever broke, he breathed in deeply, smelling a shampoo that did not belong to him. His eyes shot open to find a body tucked tightly against his own, the persons clothed legs were entangled with his and Eren found his arms were hooped around the person beside him. The brunette dared not move as the body scooted closer against him, their butt brushing against his wood. Whether it was morning or not Eren didn't know, he'd completely lost track of time during his fevered sleep.

"If you're awake, get your dick out of my ass Jaeger." Eren jolted at the sound of his coaches voice. Though he reacted in a way that was very much unlike him. Eren moved closer to his coaches frame, purposefully pressing his appendage into Levi as he did so.

"I'm sleeping. Shaddup." He mumbled into Levi's neck earning a sharp elbow so his side. Eren released the older man and rubbed at the tender new injury that would definitely leave a bruise.

"I don't need a southpaw's tiny prick poking me where it doesn't belong. If you're well enough to dry hump my ass get the fuck up and shower." Levi commanded, ditching the warmth of the covers to stand in front of the bed.

Eren huffed, apologizing to the older man for his teasing before moving to stand. With his legs planted on the floor the brunette stared at the floor. Apparently someone had undressed him during his fever because he found his manhood standing for attention, unrestrained by fabric beneath his bed sheet. "If this is tiny I wonder what you consider large, Coach."

Eren looked up at Levi, smiling at the faint blush gracing the man's cheekbones. While the two of them were on a trainer/trainee relationship neither of them had denied the attraction they felt for one another, though neither of them had acted upon such attraction yet either. Gay MMA fighters weren't unheard of but if the media caught wind that Eren was gay many homophobic fighters would avoid fights with him or would seek to put him out of commission.

His eyes dropped down Levi's body, he wore jeans with a loose fitting sweater, both articles of clothing leaving little to the imagination. He didn't care that Levi caught him openly ogling his body and he certainly wasn't threatened by the glare Levi had fixed him with. In fact it turned him on.

"Shower Jaeger. You're smelling up the place." Levi announced, leaving the room abruptly.

"Got it, Coach."


End file.
